


Lens of Lust II

by ginwhitlock



Series: Lens of Lust [2]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Wet Dream, and wranglers, edward is mentioned, head cheating, jasper wears a belt buckle, waxing poetic about jaspers scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginwhitlock/pseuds/ginwhitlock
Summary: CONTINUATION OF LENS OF LUST. Bella tries to reflect on her encounter with Jasper in English, recounting the start of her affliction. Why has her affection switched?
Relationships: Jasper Hale/Bella Swan
Series: Lens of Lust [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755337
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Lens of Lust II

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd

The halls had never seemed so suffocating. A turning sea of high school bodies running into my barely lucid frame. 

My stumbling exit from Mr. Mason’s classroom went unnoticed by everyone except for my own heart. Its rhythm becoming mind-numbing. My ears felt as though cotton had been shoved in them, soft palms held over my temples. My windpipe screamed of desperation-- reminding my brain of the scorching Arizona Summer. But I knew no gallon of spring water could heal it. 

The soles of my converse led me through the cramped space. My eyes, downcast, at the scuffed tile work. The books in my backpack were weighing down my spine, creating creases in my soft skin-- from my haste to put them all in their place-- before I drowned in the incoming students. The pain barely registering past the unyielding confusion playing behind my eyelids. 

_ Why had he said anything? Why had I even been thinking of Edward’s eldest brother in the first place? _

The former had just left for a hunting trip with the others, speaking of ‘just incase’ and ‘my safety’. As if I didn’t know about their need to sustain themselves around the fleshy human girl. 

The bronze-haired boy hardly made a dent into my subconscious as of late. His face had blurred in my dreams, instead recreating as a boy-- a man-- with taller stature, wider shoulders, with hair the color of the desert when the soaked winds blew through.

My chest began to constrict as I thought of the first time I had dreamt of Jasper-- almost two weeks ago now. 

_ My brain was caught in my throat. Purpling bruises in the shape of a farm boy’s fingers appearing on the knots of my hips. Like blooming hollies. A desert garden trailing up my thighs.  _

_ His canines scraped across my ribcage, leaving small pools of venom, enough to sting-- but not maim. I could feel the burn of his cheeks from my toes to the pit of my stomach. The clench of my abdomen sent another wave of the fire through my spine, curling my chest into his marble facade. The soft of my breasts shuddering under his touch.  _

_ My hands ran through his shaggy curls in an attempt to pull him closer to me. The vampire refused to budge, instead latching his lips under my bare cleavage with a growl. His eyes flashed up to my face with a perfect kind of stillness to them. His irises a glittering midnight. Constellations twinkling in the abyss, calling out to me in a siren’s song. My chest contracted without air. My mind breaking through the haze in a soft melody of,  _ **_‘He’s yours. He’s always been yours. First and forever’._ **

_ His hand left my hip in a split second. His ravaged fingertips, hardened from work even the change couldn’t take from him, traced my cheekbone in small circles. As if he heard my thoughts, he drowned my soul in enough yearning for a thousand minds. The lust galloping alongside, an accomplice to my now dripping heat.  _

_ His frame lifted up, pulling my uncovered curves between his denim-clad legs. His body was still holding onto a sense of mystery, being covered up so much compared to mine. My hands, which were fisted into the soft sheets below me, grasped hold of his v-neck in an iron clasp and went to pull off the barrier. His free hand clamped around my thin wrists. His angel face broke out in a wiley grin-- something akin to a jagged crack in his native southern ground. His knuckles covered mine entirely, far larger than Edward’s.  _

_ A snicker slipped out between his perfect teeth. His coal-colored eyes dropped to my bare hips. The only inch that wasn’t exposed to the warm air swirling around the soft linens were pressed into them. His fingers left my cheek and dropped to his belt buckle. His diamond skin shown equally with the polished silver underneath his hand.  _

_ Faster than I could comprehend, the belt flew out of my line of sight-- along with his wranglers. His henley torn off in quick succession.  _

_ Bite marks marred his body in every crevice. The wide expanse of his chest was litter in hundr-- thousands of half moons, smiling back at me with glittering teeth. Jasper’s neck held more pain than I had ever witnessed. Breaks in his immortal skin which had been ripped before they could fully heal, railway lines criss-crossing at his now stagnant jugular. I could only imagine whose nails caused them-- who was allowed close enough to do so.  _

_ My eyes trailed down his torso, following the thick bands of muscle lining his pelvis.... _

**_Jesus_ ** _.  _

_ I couldn’t have imagined something so… fitting.  _

_ The blond belted out a laugh larger than the air it held. Wisps of curls making a halo at the crown of his head. His perfect ivory teeth on full display as he bent down, level with my heated face. His cool breath enveloped me in an invisible embrace.  _

_ With one hand grasping his hardened dick, swirling eyes locked onto mine, he slowly rose my hips to meet his-- _

A cream hand shot out in front of my dazed eyes and pulled me into a backlit hallway. Coming into focus, I could only make out that the hall was empty of various students-- even those who were always truant. The lights flickered above me and I went to struggle against the freezing hold at my back. 

“Alright darlin', I thought I gave you a warning.” came a familiar voice from behind me. 


End file.
